Drago Pettrovich Madnar
Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar was a robotics engineer responsible for the creation of the TX-55 Metal Gear prototype in Outer Heaven and its successor, Metal Gear D in Zanzibar Land. Biography Early life and career During his younger years, he met Kio Marv at the Prague Academy.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990) Solid Snake: Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar? How did you...?! // Dr. Madnar: Marv and I knew each other from the Prague academy. We didn't speak each other’s language, but we were scientific comrades, after a fashion. He was eventually well known in Eastern Europe as a medical cybernetics engineer and robotics engineer who worked by combining the principles of Physiology, Mechanical Engineering, and Systems Engineering into one. He also developed a form of bipedal walking technology known as Powered Gear technology.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Pettrovich Madnar"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgs.natmal.net/#enc/76 In 1995, Dr. Madnar attempted to seek asylum in the United States with his daughter Ellen,Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). but both were captured by the mercenary forces of Outer Heaven. He was then forced to make war machines by Outer Heaven's commander Big Boss, and reform the fortress with new technologies,Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). while his daughter was held hostage. During his captivity under Outer Heaven, Big Boss's philosophical outlook began to resonate with him. By the time of Operation Intrude N313, Madnar was originally held in the courtyard of Building 1, but was transferred to Building 2 before Solid Snake could infiltrate the area. Snake later searched the basement of Building 2, but his actions were anticipated and a decoy was sent in his place, with the real Madnar having been moved to the second floor. The decoy, after being "saved" by Snake, activated a trap door intending for Snake to fall in with him, but Snake managed to get out of the way. Madnar was eventually located by Snake, but he refused to help Snake unless he rescued his daughter. After Snake rescued Ellen in the basement of Building 1, he returned to Madnar, who informed him of Metal Gear's weakness. Post-Outer Heaven After Outer Heaven, Dr. Madnar immigrated to the United States, though his daughter remained behind in Russia. After arriving in America and becoming a researcher, he was pressured by the government into creating technologies related to SDI, NEDW and brain bombs. Madnar was unhappy with this development, since he had wished to continue with his life's work and develop a new Metal Gear for the United States, despite his earlier belief that the TX-55 was an evil creation. Unfortunately for Madnar, both the American government and the scientific community began to ostracize him for his radical ideas and drove him out, and he eventually became forgotten as the years passed. He later defected to the newly independent Zanzibar Land where he was allowed to carry out his work and use it to develop Metal Gear D. He also served as a double agent in the scientific community, leaking technological secrets from both East and West to Zanzibar Land.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corportation (1990) Holly White: Snake, it's Madnar... I thought there was something strange about him, so I had the agency check him out. After he was rescued from Outer Heaven... apparently things didn't go well for him. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And as time went on... he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community, either. He must have been searching for some to get back at them. That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land... ... Dr. Madnar: I'm afraid you've got me, Snake. I gave up everything to be a part of your world... Even the country I was born and raised in... But your world had nothing but contempt and abuse for me. I just wanted... to finish Metal Gear! It is the culmination of all my life's work in robotology. But your politicians were only interested in nonsense like SDI, NEDW, and brain bombs! I passed on the scientific secrets of the East and the West to Zanzibar Land... And in return, they aided me in my efforts to improve Metal Gear. Four years later, it appeared that Dr. Madnar had been taken prisoner by Zanzibar Land agents along with his friend Dr. Kio Marv while staying in America. Madnar re-encountered Solid Snake in Zanzibar Land, while the latter was undertaking a rescue mission for Marv. He first made contact by using tap code from an adjacent prison cell, in order to spell out his radio frequency to Snake. He explained that Marv was relocated to the tower building, and that they allegedly kidnapped him as well to continue work on Metal Gear. He also revealed that Big Boss survived their battle. Unable to reach Madnar, Snake promised to return. After making contact with Marv, Snake radioed Madnar for advice, since Marv could only communicate in Czech and Slovak. Only able to speak English and Russian himself, Madnar suggested that he instead seek out Gustava Heffner, Marv's StB bodyguard. Madnar was later rescued by Snake and Gustava and the three continued on into the sewers. During the journey, Madnar asked for and was granted a bathroom break, though he secretly alerted Zanzibar Land forces to the group's destination. After he was finished, the trio left the sewers and made it to the suspension bridge leading to the detention camp. Madnar went first and easily made it across the bridge. When Gustava followed, a missile blew up the bridge sending her to Snake's side of the crevice. Madnar was then captured and taken away by armed guards. In actuality, Madnar was the one who had orchestrated Marv's kidnapping, and eventual death. Snake learned the truth from CIA agent, Holly White, and confronted him. After the truth came out, Madnar explained his harsh life in America after he immigrated there, and then revealed that he had killed Marv because he wouldn't share the secrets of OILIX with him (he left a bruise on his neck). He also revealed that he had caused Gustava's death when he contacted Gray Fox in the sewers. He then attacked Snake, and attempted to strangle him from behind. However, Snake broke free and easily defeated him. Shortly thereafter, apparently out of guilt for his actions, Madnar told him how to destroy Metal Gear D by exploiting the weakness in its leg joints. Snake was left unaware of Madnar's fate, when he was forced to leave the area to battle Gray Fox due to the latter activating a pit trap beneath Snake. Dr. Madnar was able to survive his injuries and went into hiding in Eastern Europe, living a life of seclusion, while continuing to work on his robotics. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident in 2009, Madnar saved Raiden's life after he had been turned into a cyborg by the Patriots. In 2014, he saved Raiden again in Eastern Europe, providing him with white blood dialysis after he had suffered grave injuries in his fight with Vamp and unmanned Gekko. Technologies developed * TX-11 cyberoid * TX-55 Metal Gear * Snatcher technology * Metal Gear D Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake as the creator of the Metal Gear mecha in each game. In Metal Gear 2, Madnar's in-game appearance resembles that of renowned physicist Albert Einstein. Madnar's name was originally given as "Dr. Petrovich" in the MSX2 release of Metal Gear. The game's manual lists his daughter as "Elen Petrovich", suggesting that "Petrovich" was initially intended to be his surname. In the MSX2 sequel Metal Gear 2, he gained the full name of Petrovich Madnar, after a character of the same name in Snatcher, but he was still addressed as Dr. Petrovich in-game. In the re-released versions, his full name is "Drago Pet't'''rovich Madnar" and his daughter's name is Ellen Madnar. The aforementioned Dr. Petrovich Madnar from ''Snatcher is the father of Elijah Madnar, the mastermind behind the Snatcher menace. He is also the creator of Randam Hajile, a bioroid hunter built in Elijah's likeness. This role was also referenced in a radio conversation with George Kasler during the fight with Big Boss, where he mentions a rumor about Madnar commencing emergency surgery on Big Boss by replacing both hands, both feet, right eye, and right ear with snatcher organs under orders of an Eastern Bloc despot. This reference was also mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database. In addition, in the same source, Madnar's two attempts at gaining political asylum in America, his being ostracized by the scientific community and his harsh life in America as a researcher when finally being granted asylum was omitted from his article. For a long time, it was assumed that Dr. Madnar had died after he was defeated by Snake at the end of Metal Gear 2. Even the Previous Operations plot summary in Metal Gear Solid implies this by stating that Snake "easily puts an end to him." His survival was confirmed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, though how he survived, and what happened to him following the events in Zanzibar Land, is unknown. On a related note, Dr. Madnar is the only human boss that, upon being defeated, does not have his sprite "explode." It has been speculated that Dr. Madnar may make an appearence in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. In the Spike Video Game Awards 2011 trailer for the game, a Russian accented character comments that the cyborgs will have plenty of electrolytes after they "extract their fluids," though it is unclear whether this is intended to be Madnar. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (mentioned only) Notes and references Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich